1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a multi-pole connector which has ribs for protecting projected male connectors, and rib-reception guides for guiding the ribs so as to smoothly effecting the fitting of the connectors.
2. Related Art
FIG. 4 is an exploded perspective view of a multi-pole connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-145671, and FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing this connector in its assembled condition.
In this multi-pole connector 31, a square frame 33 is formed integrally on a peripheral portion of a main connector 32, and split-type sub-connectors 35 are inserted into openings 34 of the frame 33, and are retained relative to these openings. Distal ends 35a of the sub-connectors 35 are projected to be flush with a distal end of the main connector 32. Terminal retaining spacers (not shown) are inserted respectively to sides 36, and in this condition the sub-connectors 35 are fitted, together with the main connector 32, in a mating multi-pole connector (not shown) through a threaded operation.
In the above conventional construction, however, when the multi-pole connector 31 having the sub-connectors 35 attached thereto drops, or when something strikes against the sub-connector 35, the sub-connector 35 is disengaged from the frame 33, and is broken. Furthermore, when the multi-pole connector 31 is to be fitted through a threaded operation, the mating multi-pole connector is liable to be shifted out of phase in a direction of angular movement about a central nut boss 37, which results in a problem that a smooth fitting of the connector can not be effected.